


Can't Help Falling

by AgentGleekofMarvel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), philinda - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Coulson Dies, Coulson and May, Daisy Johnson - Freeform, F/M, Melinda May - Freeform, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda Baby, coulson - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, dead coulson, may - Freeform, phil coulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGleekofMarvel/pseuds/AgentGleekofMarvel
Summary: Melinda May says one final good-bye as her daughter says hello.





	

Melinda May, the famed and legendary Cavalry, sat within the hospital area of SHIELD, tears welling within her eyes. It was sweet, a sweet serendipity that had brought her there. She wasn't injured, she hadn't been shot and she hadn't fought anyone. She'd simply battled the biggest battle of her life. And she'd won. For in her arms, sleeping innocently, was a baby, a new-born. She smiled to herself, ignoring the tears that were threatening to fall and the sweat lining her forehead from the strain she'd been through. The child in her arms had the shape of his face and she could see it now, the child would later have his eyes. His brilliant, hazel eyes.

"We did it Mel" he soft voice spoke to her and she looked up, smiling slightly as she saw him at the end of the bed "We made it"

"Phil I-"

"I know" he walked remained standing there, stood still and watching over the pair. It seemed odd, seeing him out of the suit that he had recently been accustomed too, instead he sported a simple white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and normal black pants and boots. Melinda liked the look, she liked him without the tie. He seemed less professional, less SHIELD "She's beautiful"

"Come hold her, Phil" Melinda prompted "Come hold our girl"

The man smiled sadly, bowing his head

"You- You know I can't, Melinda"

"Please- You're not-"

"I'm not real"

She clenched her eyes shut at the words, as if attempting to block them out. The horrifying memories instead plagued her mind, swarming like bees within a hive.

_"May..."_

_Melinda May stood within the gym, early stages of being pregnant but still able to work. Before her stood Jemma Simmons, the doctor covered in a large amount of blood as she walked further into the gym, closer to May. Daisy wasn't in sight, neither was anyone else. It was just two of them._

_"Simmons, are you hurt?" she quickly questioned, looking over the woman for a source of an open wound._

_"No- May it's not me" the woman seemed to struggle for words for a moment. There was a lump in her throat and May could see the tears brimming in the woman’s eyes "There- There was an explosion-"_

_"No-" "Coulson and Daisy were at the epicentre- I did what I could-"_

_"Don't you dare-!"_

_"Daisy may make it but... I'm so sorry"_

"So, have you got a name?"

She opened her eyes once more, seeing the man still stood before the bed, still watching over them both. She found that ironic, he'd always been looking over her when he was alive and now he couldn't, despite what her mind screamed at her, despite the fact he was stood there before her, she knew he wouldn't be able to look over her anymore, not her or the girl she held within her arms.

"Lana" the woman found herself whispering "Lana-May Daisy Coulson"

The man smiled softly "Precious flower" he muttered, walking around to the pair of them, just halting before he came into contact "I like it"

"I gave her your last name" Melinda stated "I gave her your last name, _Phil_ "

"I said I'd grow old with you, Mel and now I will"

"She's not you" Melinda spoke, swallowing the lump in her throat "No one will ever be you. Please... Come back"

"You know I can't" the man stated softly "You know I'll never be able to come back. You were there Melinda, you were at my funeral. I'm as dead as they come"

_"Phil Coulson... He was a brilliant man. I wrote most of this through a veil of tears and a lump in my throat. I'm unsure if I'll actually be able to read the rest of this yet, but I'll do my best because that's what Coulson did. I thought about this, how hard it will be for me to compose this, to talk about, to talk about something that once, I never thought I'd be talking about._

_Because once before, I was Skye. Just Skye. I wasn't a hero- I'm not one now-, I wasn't an idol or a woman who could bring down buildings, I wasn't a woman who was apart of something much bigger than the world could ever handle. I was a hacker, an orphan, hiding within a van shouting at the world for the pain, the inconceivable pain that had been thrusted onto me._

_And then came these two men, throwing a bag over my head and taking me away, taking me someplace where I was welcomed. Phil Coulson changed my life, he literally turned it around. I never believed in myself at an early age, I never thought I'd accomplish the things I'd do today or become as strong as I am as I stand here before you all making this speech. I never thought I'd idolize someone as much as I idolized Phil Coulson, as much as I still do today._

_Because there was a man who stood up to a Norse God once to save the world. A man with no power except his heart, standing up to a man of unimaginable power. There was a man once who gave a chance to two scientists, broadening their horizons from within a lab, to the world, showing them that there was more to science than the lab. There was a man once, who plucked a lost soul from a van and showed her that she could be more, that she was worth more than she was told, that she could be more than 'Skye'. There was a man once who fell in love with a broken soul, left behind from the depths of Bahrain, who saved her and helped her recover more than any could imagine. There was man once who took pieces of his heart and handed it to those around him because he cared, he cared more than anyone else._

_Some people watch history happen, others make it happen. Phil Coulson, I would say, made history happen. When I think of my parents, I don't think of those biologically. I think of those who changed me, who challenged me, who pushed me to become the woman I am today. When I think of my parents, I think of Melinda May and Phil Coulson, because those are the parents I've spent my whole life desiring after- Not just because as a five-year-old we've all wished for super spy parents._

_No, because Phil Coulson was more than a super spy. He was a hero, he was an Avenger, he was a man who tried to help anyone regardless of everything else. He was a lover of the old, a hero to the new. I..."_

_Daisy Johnson stood at the altar, suddenly cutting herself off and breaking down into tears. Melinda May, a bump on her stomach, suddenly stood and hurried over to the younger woman, tears of her own falling freely down her face. She suddenly pulled the woman into a strong embrace, cradling Daisy as tears fell down her face._

_"I can't believe he's gone, May"_

_"I know... I know"_

"At least I didn't die with an Asgardian staff through me this time, right Mel?"

The woman cracked a small smile "Yeah"

"You know I love you too, don't you?" Phil suddenly spoke, swallowing a small lump within his throat "I love you more than anything. Our girl too and Daisy. I don't want to go"

"I don't want you to either" Melinda suddenly spoke, the tears falling freely this time "Phil please-"

"I'm sorry" the man reached out, to touch her cheek and Melinda closed her eyes, leaning forwards to make quicker contact.

Only the quicker contact never came.

"May...?" She opened her eyes, seeing a timid Jemma Simmons before her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jemma" the woman spoke, swallowing the lump in her throat "I'm fine. I was just saying one last good-bye"


End file.
